


Lost And Found

by Lemon_Boy_Kaden



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha Zarkon (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Extreme angst, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Miscarriage, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omegaverse, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, a/b/o dynamics, im sorry, let them be happy maybe, m-preg, maybe a series, minor gore, nobody else has specified dynamics, shklance - Freeform, vomit tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Boy_Kaden/pseuds/Lemon_Boy_Kaden
Summary: Lance is subjected to a whole new hell he didn't expect from a house party, and is entirely broken by the experience, being ripped from his mates, and forced to mate with Zarkon. A man who doesn't care for him, rather wanting complete control.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fic and I hated it so this is inspired by it. I was fuelled by rage and spite to write this and I hope I did better than that fic with actually writing a readable fic with non-con

Lance was horrified, still in shock hours after it had happened. He'd never imagined a house party would end like this. Whisked away from his mates-to-be, and defiled. His words rang in his mind, echoing and making him scrub his skin raw under the blisteringly hot water. He couldn't get it off. He couldn't get it out of his mind.  
The omega's eyes drifted to his abdomen, feeling sick knowing he was definitely not getting out of carrying his children unless Shiro and Keith got there that night and saved him. He didn't dare get his hopes up. He knew it wasn't likely. His alphas must've been worried sick though. He knew them well enough to know neither of them were going to rest that night, both would feel too guilty to sleep. His stupidly protective, dense boyfriends. He missed them so much.  
It'd been a mere five hours since it'd happened. Six hours since he'd last been safe and seen them. Since he'd been home. Five hours since he'd had his clothes ripped off, and his blood spilt in their bed. The bed he'd had the audacity to treat as his own, treating Lance as his own omega. He felt disgusted.  
He felt queasy, but he'd purged everything from his stomach long ago, before he'd resorting to scrubbing his skin raw in an attempt to wash the vile alpha's scent off of him. He'd scrubbed his neck hard enough it'd started to bleed in a futile effort to get rid of the mark there. It remained stubbornly prominent on his tanned skin. He hated it. He wanted it off.  
He jumped as he heard a loud knock, immediately whimpering, hoping the shower tuned it out. He called out a very shaky answer to the knock, turning the water off, and peeking out of the shower. It was completely clear glass. He hated it, there was nowhere to hide.  
"Master Daibazaal sent food, and his apologies. He will be home late tonight," a voice called. It wasn't Zarkon. He could breathe again. "He also requested you wear the outfit he had me lay out on the bed for when he comes home," the voice added apologetically. Lance's heart dropped as he wrapped a towel around himself and peeked out the door. It was one of Zarkons servants. She looked at him sadly.  
"Thank you," he said begrudgingly. She mouthed an apology over her shoulder as she left, and Lance felt strangely reassured by it. He had someone within arms reach on his team.  
He went to the large bed, staring at the food, and frowned. It was small and clearly a very controlled plate, along with the outfit beside it. The outfit was real clothing surprisingly, but barely. It was obviously one of Zarkons own shirts and still smelled of his putrid, sour scent. He hadn't smelled like that before what happened, smelling perfectly average for an alpha, but it had turned to something close to soured milk once Lance realized what he was doing. He realized he had no choice. Zarkon was keeping him on a tight leash, trying to break him down. Lance knew this, but there was nothing he could do. He pulled on the shirt and shorts begrudgingly, whimpering and eating the food laid out for him. It was bland, and barely did the job of filling his emptied stomach. He hated every second.  
He wished he'd hidden his phone better. He couldn't tell anyone where he was, because he didn't know, but emergency services should've been able to track the call. He also knew the phones were being monitored. He'd learned the hard way an hour into his 'stay' there. He'd paid dearly for it. He could still feel the bruises growing darker, and had seen them blossoming into a sickly yellow and purple colour, halfway through their formation, in the shower. He honestly wasn't sure he'd survive this. He knew exactly what was coming when Zarkon came back. He knew because the alpha said it himself. He wouldn't stop until he was satisfied with the amount of children he had. Lance hated to think of how many that was.  
He had one estranged son and he understood why. He couldn't blame his son for leaving. The man was vile and cruel, unafraid to hurt Lance, and draw as much blood as necessary. He'd passed out just after seeing the blood soaked sheets and mattress. He knew Shiro and Keith had found it by now.  
He laid on the large pristine bed and whined. Everything had been blanched of any scent except for the clothes Lance was wearing. Not even a trace lingered on Lance's skin, having been masked by Zarkons own scent, which had been scrubbed away moments ago. He half-heartedly made a tiny nest for himself, whimpering and missing the feeling of his two beloved alphas on either side of him. He hoped they were alright. He hoped they were looking for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro suffer

Shiro had been the one to find the scene. He'd been going to wake Lance from his nap, and smelled the metallic scent of blood. It overpowered everything else, he could barely smell the pungent sour scent of fear and pain left behind. He had sprinted in and seen it, horror stricken. He wanted to scream, shout, sob, anything. But he was too shocked to do anything but stare until his eyes landed on Lance's ripped shorts laying on the ground, smelling distinctly of soured milk. So much so all he had to do was get near the garment.  
He'd stood there, terrified, his mind blank and racing at the same time, his heart throwing itself at his ribs. It was all he could hear. All he could feel. He didn't know how long he'd stood there until Keith later told him he'd been gone for fifteen full minutes. Keith had come looking for them, and screamed at the scene.   
The stench of blood and some other alpha had been enough to churn Keith's stomach so much he turned right around and rushed to the washroom, throwing up. Shiro was tempted to join him. Anything was better than being confronted with that image. They knew it'd been burned into their minds forever. Shiro still couldn't make himself move, barely noticing it as he started sobbing, tears streaming down his face, blurring his vision into mass of red on beige.  
A few guests had been left over, and came running at the sound of Keith's scream. Hunk, Lance's childhood friend, had been the first to arrive and was in the same state as Keith, who'd just walked out of the bathroom, shaking and fighting tears. Pidge, another friend of theirs was out immediately at the sight of the blood, calling emergency services shakily and warning her older brother Matt against it. Still Matt went in with Allura and Coran, pulling the two shaken alphas from the room, sitting them down, and getting water. Coran closed and locked the door so nothing was disturbed and nobody else had to bear witness to the horrific sight until the police got there.  
Shiro remained unresponsive for two hours, staring blankly as tears streamed down his now red face. Keith however was extremely responsive, angry and terrified. He kept pacing nonstop, feeling like it was his fault somehow. Like he should've paid closer attention to Lance, and who went in and out of their room. He had no clue how the other alpha smuggled Lance out of the house without their knowledge. Part of him begged to be in the same state as Shiro, still processing the scene, still barely comprehending it. He was worried sick for both of them though. Shiro had to have water poured into his mouth before he'd drink anything. He was completely checked out.  
The police arrived after several minutes, Allura opening the door for them, and watching as they walked in. One talked to Coran, who was easily the most collected of them all. Which said a lot considering the older gentleman was shaking and radiating anger and sadness on behalf of the young man he viewed as a son. Coran brought him to the room, unlocking it for him and two others entered with him.  
Another two checked in with Shiro and Keith, one taking Keith outside to walk around and talk outside so he'd stop hyperventilating. The other sat with Shiro, talking calmly and trying to get him to respond. She eventually got him to, though it wasn't words. He broke down full out sobbing, clinging to a pillow as she rubbed his back and tried to soothe him. The last one took everyone else aside, into the dining room and questioned them, giving them all time to think and process. They advised the more calm ones of the group to take Shiro and Keith somewhere else, and let the police department collect the evidence and clean the blood from the room.  
It was a long night. The group had Keith pick items from the house that smelled of Lance, knowing neither would do well without it, and took them to Allura and Coran's house. They decided to have an impromptu sleepover, all piled into the living room, making sure they were all okay. Well, as okay as they could be.  
Shiro and Keith stayed for a week before returning to their home, though it didn't feel like home without their omega. They slept in the guest bedroom, moving all of their clothes into the tiny closet and room. They kept the door closed to that room, and the only time it was opened was for police and detectives. They were miserable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to end it strong but im not very happy with this, so it's subject to change. I didn't know whther to leave it open ended or not, and I think the chapter suffered because it's cluttered as hell, because of the point of view jumps.

Lance lost track of how long he'd been trapped there. He got used to the strict diet, strict clothing regulations set on him, and oppressive isolation. He'd stopped fighting and throwing up when Zarkon wanted to try again, stopped feeling entirely. It was a miracle he had evaded carrying his child so far. He didn't know what he'd do if that happened.  
He was hardly ever completely aware anymore, getting drunk whenever he could, which wasn't often, and sleeping the rest of the time when he wasn't being ordered to do something. Showers were his only reprieve. The only time he could ever calm down. Though it left time to think. Remember. Or rather try to remember.  
Shiro and Keith's faces were becoming blurry in his memory, and he couldn't even remember their scents. His whole world was the monochrome hell in which he was trapped. The mansion was big, much bigger than his house with Shiro and Keith, which was already remarkably big. It only served to intensify the loneliness.   
The last time he watched television was forever ago, and he'd seen his face, from when he was happy and bright. He'd been labeled a fugitive. No suspects had been named. That had been what broke Lance. He couldn't recognize the happy bright boy as the face he saw in the mirror, bright blue eyes and a perpetual smile replaced by dull glassy eyes, with deep bags and a permanent frown. He'd become a criminal in the eyes of the law.  
Since then he'd given up entirely. He had no will to carry on, and after he'd been found trying to thrown himself off the top floor he'd been put under strict lock down. He wasn't allowed on any patios or outside in general with out anyone else. He was checked on hourly, and he had no escape.  
Keith and Shiro knew exactly how long it had been. Exactly three months and seventeen days. But for the first time since they'd been pitched the idea of casting their omega as a fugitive they felt hopeful. An anonymous employee of the prime suspect had come forward, and informed them of his schedule, the amount of guards and confirmed that Lance was there.  
The plan was to storm the mansion and search for him, and it was happening that day. Keith and Shiro were waiting with the ambulance, further back, away from the mansion. It was a tense two hours, as they heard gunshots, but they had to believe it'd work. It was all they had.  
Lance had been startled by the gunshots and hid under the bed, whimpering and crying. The most emotion he'd shown in weeks. He stayed still, his breath catching as moments later several people came in. Gunshots and thuds followed soon after, and Lance could see guards drop to the ground, their guns clattering down beside them.  
"Lance McClain!" One voice boomed, as a trio of cops searched. "Come out! We're here to help!" Lance didn't dare believe them. One looked under the bed, seeing him and tried to coax him out to no avail. He shook like a leaf, shaking his head adamantly. He heard radio static and an officer mumble something.  
They spent several minutes keeping him in one spot, trying to convince him to come out as he panicked, crying and overwhelmed. The scent of blood and his own fear suffocated him as he curled up. He stayed like that so long he thought they'd left him for dead, when a gentle hand touched his shoulder. He jerked and opened his eyes, immediately recognizing the face in front of him, and the comforting scent that surrounded him. Another hand at his back appeared, but he didn't need to look to know it was them.  
"Lance, come on, lets go home sweetheart," Shiro crooned from in front of him, Keith echoing his sentiment. Lance finally slid out from under the bed, being immediately engulfed in a hug by the two alphas. He purred, keeping as close as possible to them. Even as he was taken to the ambulance he refused to budge from their sides.  
They walked out and Keith scooped him up, confusing Lance until he saw the snow covering the ground. He looked around in awe, smiling for what felt like the first time ever. Shiro and Keith exchanged a look, watching the omega watch the snow fall, his eyes shining once more.

Despite finding Lance, there was a long road ahead. He'd been stick thin when they found him, his spine and ribs showing slightly, and to their horror he had been pregnant. They couldn't even tell him before he miscarried, which was a whole other ordeal, but they could finally take him home after a month of treatment for both physical and mental scars.  
But he was home. That's all they cared about. They promised themselves they'd never let anyone hurt Lance again. For as long as they lived, he'd be safe.


End file.
